7 Years of Love
by N4N4
Summary: 7 tahun... bukan waktu yang sebentar...


7 Years of Love

7 Years of Love

Author: Ipe

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon di belakang kampus. Dia selalu duduk di sana sendirian sambil menerawang ke atas. Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya. Menatap awan yang berarak di atas langit seolah lebih menarik baginya dari pada sekumpulan mahasiswa yang bermain basket di hadapannya.

"Hei, melamun saja dari tadi!" tepukan pelan di pundakku menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku menatap ke arah kembaranku, Jin Hee yang kini tengah memandangku heran.

"Ani, aku tidak melamun kok!" sanggahku sembari menempatkan diriku di hadapannya, sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arah lapangan. Jangan pernah menebak apa yang sedang kulihat. Tidak! Aku tidak melihat sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sedang bermain basket. Aku bahkan tidak merasa tertarik sedikitpun. Yang kulihat adalah sosok namja yang tengah duduk di tepi lapangan basket dengan wajah sendunya itu.

"Apa aku bisa menemaniku hari ini, Ra~ya?" Tanya Jin Hee, dengan cepat aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dan tersenyum gugup.

"Eh?" Tanyaku bingung, sejujurnya aku tidak mendengarkan apa yang Jin Hee ucapkan, aku jadi menyesal.

"Mianhae, bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu? Aku tidak mendengarnya tadi…" aku menunduk bersalah, dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Jin Hee yang tengah mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ck… ck… ck… jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Tanyanya, aku hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah disertai dengan cengiran gaje yang kuyakin, pasti berhasil meredakan amarahnya.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti saja kita membahasnya! Sekarang ayo kita ke kelas, pelajaran sudah mulai!" ucap Jin Hee sambil menarikku paksa. Aku bahkan belum menjawab apa-apa. Untuk terakhir kali aku melihatnya di tepi lapangan itu sebelum akhirnya Jin Hee menyeretku untuk mengikutinya.

.

oOo

.

Hari ini aku kembali melihatnya duduk di bawah pohon itu. Kali ini dia tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan dua temannya dan ia terlihat sangat gembira. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata ia bisa tertawa juga! Dan senyumannya itu entah kenapa malah membuatku seolah terhipnotis untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke dalam hatiku. Aku tak tau itu, tapi terasa hangat dan mendebarkan.

.

oOo

.

Sekarang aku dan Jin Hee berencana mengunjungi Ki Mi yang berada di fakultas music. Kami berjalan menuju gedung music yang terletak tepat bersebrangan dengan gedung fakultas design. Sambil berjalan, kusempatkan untuk melihat lapangan basket. Entah kenapa ini seperti menjadi kebiasaan bagiku. Jika tak melihat sosoknya sehari saja, aku pasti merasa sangat gelisah dan penasaran.

Aku takut jika ternyata tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan aku tak mengetahui siapa namanya. Terbersit rasa kecewa ketika aku menyadari bahwa namja itu tidak duduk di tepi lapangan seperti biasanya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja…

Tanpa sadar aku dan Jin Hee telah memasuki area gedung music. Di dalam kelas itu, Ki Mi sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kami segera menuju ke arahnya. Disana Ki Mi tak seorang diri, ia bersama dengan Leeteuk, sunbae kami. Setauku sudah 2 tahun ini mereka berpacaran. Kami duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Jin Hee, Ki Mi dan Leeteuk sudah tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka. Sementara aku sesekali menanggapi obrolan mereka dengan tersenyum, aku sudah tidak mood akibat tidak melihat namja itu. Karena tak tau mau ngapain lagi, akhirnya aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan. Mataku langsung tertuju pada satu titik di sudut ruangan.

Namja itu!

Entah kenapa hatiku merasa lega setelah melihat wajahnya lagi. Di sudat ruangan itu aku melihatnya tengah duduk melamun. Walau di hadapannya ada sebuah buku yang terbuka, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat yakin kalau ia sedang melamun. Wajahnya tampannya tampak murung dan bersedih. Aku merasa sangat penasaran padanya.

"Dia…" ucapku tanpa sadar, sontak Jin Hee, Ki Mi dan Leeteuk berhenti berbicara dan menatap wajahku bergantian. Aku balik menatap mereka dengan wajah seolah tidak ada yang kubicarakan.

"Wae?" Tanya Jin Hee, ternyata dia mendengar suaraku. Tak peduli dengan ucapanku barusan. Dia memang saudara kembar yang baik!

"Dia… siapa?" tanyaku sambil tak henti-hentinya menatap namja itu Jin Hee ikut menatapnya, namun ia menggeleng pelan. Melihat tingkah kami yang asyik berdua, Ki Mi dan Leeteuk ikut mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke arah pandangan kami. Kening mereka berkerut heran.

"Nugu?" Tanyanya heran, aku hanya tersenyum lembut, membuat keningnya semakin berkerut.

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi setelah mengetahui arah pandanganku.

"Kyuhyuh? Siapa dia?"Tanya Jin Hee seakan-akan menyuarakan apa yang dari tadi ingin kutanyakan.

"Kau kalian kenal dia? Aigoo~ dia kan namja terpintar dan tertampan di kampus ini, masak kalian tidak mengenalnya?" jawab Ki Mi diikuti anggukan Leeteuk, Jin Hee hanya cemberut kesal. Aku sudah tak memperhatikan apa yang selanjutnya mereka bicarakan. Hatiku sudah terlalu gembira ketika mengetahui siapa nama namja itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" bisikku pelan dengan senyum terukir di bibirku.

.

oOo

.

Hari ini aku berangkat ke kampus terlalu cepat. Jin Hee bahkan masih tidur di rumah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berangkat lebih cepat, dan karena tidak lagi yang bisa kulakukan akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke atap gedung design untuk menghirup udara segar di sana. Suasana masih sangat sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang sudah datang.

Aku meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Sinar matahari langsung menerpa wajahku, membuatku reflex menutupi mataku dengan punggung telapak tangan. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku tau debaran ini! Debaran yang sama ketika aku melihat namja itu, Kyuhyun. Perlahan aku mendongakkan wajahku, dan benar saja! Kyuhyun tengah berdiri memunggungiku, memperlihatkan siluet tubuhnya yang sangat indah. Entah kenapa di mataku, punggungnya terlihat sangat kesepian. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Aku menelan ludah gugup, wajahku pasti sudah memerah. Ya Tuhan… jangan bilang kalau aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya…

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tak menyadari kehadiranku sedikitpun. Dengan sangat canggung aku menempatkan diriku di sampingnya. Aku bisa merasakan kaki dan tanganku yang gemetaran karena gugup.

"Ha… hai," sapaku canggung, dapat kulihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahnya ketika melihatku, ia bergerak sedikit menjauhiku, hatiku sedikit sakit melihat reaksi penolakkannya.

"Ha… hai," jawab Kyu tak kalah canggung, ia kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan. Kami terdiam cukup lama, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku mulai kikuk dengan suasana canggung ini.

"Cu… cuacanya hangat ya?" ujarku mencoba memulai topic pembicaraan, tapi tak ada tanggapan darinya. Aku jadi merasa kesal dibuatnya. Kalau suasananya seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi saja, sepertinya dia sangat menyukai kesendirian. Aku hendak pergi ketika suaranya menghentikanku.

"Kau tau…" ucapnya pelan. Otomatis aku menghentikan kakiku lalu menolehkan kepalaku dan mendekatinya lagi.

"N... ne?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ini aneh sekali, entah kenapa aku ingin menceritakan masalahku padamu… apa kau bersedia?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang setajam elang.

"N... ne... aku bersedia," jawabku sedikit terbata-bata. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Aku mempunyai teman sejak kecil… dia yeoja cantik yang pengertian. Aku sangat menyukainya," ucapnya pelan. Mendengar kalimat terakhirnya hatiku terasa perih, seperti ada pisau yang menusuk-nusuk hatiku lalu menyayatnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Malangnya nasibku... cintaku layu sebelum berkembang...

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu aku mengutarakan perasaanku, tapi dia bilang aku harus menunggunya tujuh tahun lagi di bawah pohon dekat lapangan basket itu sampai ia kembali dari Jepang," aku tersenyum sedih. Jadi itu alasan kenapa selama ini ia terus duduk di tepi lapangan basket dengan wajah menerawangnya?

"Aku terus percaya dan menunggunya. Berharap dia akan datang dan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukaiku… Tujuh tahun... bukan waktu yang singkat…" ucapnya semakin pelan. Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa semakin sesak. Jika tadi hatiku merasa sakit karena cintaku yang tak terbalas... kini aku merasakan sakit di hatiku karena mendengar kisah cintanya yang mengharukan. Begitu besar pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan, menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

"Aku menunggu, menunggu dan terus menunggunya … Tapi ia tak juga kembali… Sampai akhirnya aku menerima kabar darinya 3 hari yang lalu... Ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah kembali dari Jepang," Kyu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Inilah akhir kisah cintaku... Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ceritanya.

"Kami bertemu 2 hari yang lalu… dia… memberikanku undangan pernikahannya…" mendengar ucapannya aku terperangah tak percaya, tumpah sudah air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan. Aku seakan bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Di… dia bilang… dia sangat mengharapkan kehadiranku di acara pernikahannya..." ucapnya terputus-putus, dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

Aku tak tahan lagi mendengar cerita sedihnya, "Sudahlah, jangan kau lanjutkan lagi ceritamu..." pintaku beruraian air mata, aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Di... dia..." ucapnya berat.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba saja aku memeluknya erat dan memaksanya untuk berhenti bercerita. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di punggungnya dan mengusapnya lembut, seperti seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya agar berhenti menangis. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara isakan.

Dia... menangis?

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, dan ternyata dia membalasnya. Jika dalam keadaan biasa, aku pasti sudah loncat-loncat kegirangan karena ia membalas pelukanku. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, pelukannya sarat akan emosi. Kesedihannya... penantiannya... mengalir bersama dengan air matanya.

Kami terdiam dalam posisi itu cukup lama. Air mataku sudah mulai mengering, sudah tak terdengar lagi isakan dari bibirnya. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya malu.

"Mianhae," ucapku sambil tertunduk malu.

"Gwenchana," jawabnya sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan.

"Lalu? Apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan datang kesana?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat terdiam membisu.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tau," ia menggeleng pelan dan menatapku, "Menurutmu? Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?" tanyanya meminta saran.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Terus terang aku juga tidak tau... tapi aku selalu mempercayai satu hal, ada benang merah yang mengikat di jari kelingking setiap jodoh," ucapku menerawang ke atas, "Kau bisa datang ke pernikahannya lalu merebutnya, atau... kau datang ke pernikahannya sebagai teman sejak kecilnya..." ucapku akhirnya, Kyu tampak memikirkan ucapanku baik-baik.

"Semua tergantung bagiamana keputusanmu... kebahagiannya atau kebahagianmu... semua ada pada pilihanmu," lanjutku lagi.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut dengan ucapanku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sangat bijaksana seperti itu? Seharusnya aku mengatakan agar ia melupakan yeoja itu dan pilihlah aku! Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya... tidak setelah aku mengetahui dia yang begitu mencintai yeoja itu. Tapi setidaknya setelah aku mendengar kisahnya aku baru menyadari satu hal, tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya!

'Kebahagiannya atau kebahagianku?'

Aku memilih kebahagiannya.

Biar saja aku yang menangis pada akhirnya, dari pada aku harus mendengar suara isak tangisnya. Kupikir, itu lumayan keren...

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat bijaksana tadi, aku pamit padanya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ada jam kuliah, padahal sebenarnya aku sangat ingin makan ice cream. Sepertinya patah hati meningkatkan nafsu makan...

.

oOo

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Di tepi lapangan, di kelas, dan di atap... dia tak ada! Aku sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah ia datang ke pernikahan yeoja itu dan merebutnya atau ia datang sebagai teman sejak kecil? Aku tak tau apa pilihannya. Yang aku tau aku sangat merindukannya. Aku butuh melihat wajahnya, keberadaannya bagaikan oksigen untukku, aku baru bisa hidup dengan benar jika ia berada dalam jarak pandangku. Tapi di mana dia sekarang?

.

oOo

.

"Hai, bisa kita bicara berdua?" tanyanya santai. Aku dan beberapa temanku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyu datang ke kelasku dan mengatakan hal itu. Sebuah senggolan di bahuku menyadarkanku dari keterpanaan.

"N... ne, aku bisa," jawabku terbata-bata. Dengan seenaknya Kyu menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku pergi meninggalkan teman-temanku yang menatap kepergian kami dengan wajah melongo. Kyu membawaku ke bawah pohon di tepi lapangan basket. Kami duduk berdampingan. Aku menunggunya bicara.

"Tiga hari yang lalu aku datang ke pesta pernikahannya," ucapnya memulai. Aku menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya. Jangan bilang kalau ia berhasil merebut yeoja itu dan akan segera menikah. Kalau benar seperti itu, lebih baik aku gantung diri saja!

"Kau bilang kalau aku harus memilih, kebahagiannya atau kebahagianku... dan aku memilih..." dia berhenti sejenak memberi jeda. Aku semakin takut mendengar keputusannya, aku menahan nafas dan meremas erat ujung rokku kuat.

"Kebahagiannya..."

Aku terdiam sesaat memikirkan ucapannya. Apa itu berarti dia memutuskan untuk melupakan yeoja itu? Sepertinya benar. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum kebahagian di wajahku.

"Aku memikirkan ucapanmu terus, setelah kupikir-pikir, ternyata aku ingin melindungi senyum teman sejak kecilku itu. Senyum gembira yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya padaku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melindungi senyum itu," jelas Kyuhyun.

Aku bisa melihat perubahan dari wajahnya. Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi yang membuatnya sedih. Beban itu sudah lenyap. Ia juga lebih sering tersenyum. Ya Tuhan... kenapa jantungku masih berdebar-debar?

"O, ya..." ucapnya membuatku menatap matanya, jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku bahkan bisa menghirup aroma manis dari tubuhnya.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Hatiku serasa ingin meledak saja, apa wajahku semakin memerah?

"Lyra... Park Lyra," ucapku sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Baiklah Park Lyra-sshi, seperti yang kau ucapkan bahwa ada benang merah yang mengikat di jari kelingking setiap jodoh. Aku penasaran, apakah benang merah itu ada di antara kita juga? Karena sepertinya aku mulai tertarik padamu. Siapa tau kita berjodoh!" ucapnya santai. Aku merasakan sensasi hangat di pipiku dan debaran kencang di jantungku. Aku gembira sekali!

Oh Tuhan... rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat ini juga...

.

END

7 | Page


End file.
